Furry Guardian
by Grey Grapevines
Summary: ABANDONED, please read chapter three for notice.
1. The Furry Guardian

Hello people! I wanted to try my hand at a self-insert, cause I've read many awesome ones that inspired this idea. If you don't like self-inserts then please leave, no point in you being here. Constructive criticism is always welcomed, because honestly, I'm more of an artist person then a writer. I discourage flames, but I can't stop them from coming. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so you know, I'll go with the flow XD.

I don't own Naruto of course.

Summary: Melissa was a normal girl who signed up for something called Furry Guardians. Unaware of the consequences, she ends up sent to an Alternate Naruto world, as a cat with weird abilities. Now she's trying to survive and complete her beginner's assignment, keep Naruto alive for an indefinite amount of time and survive.

**WARNING: Usage of bad words, bad grammar, and bad spelling.  
**  
Now go read it!!

I Edited this chapter a little, just a bit.

* * *

Chapter One: Furry Guardians

"God damn it, load already…!" I mutter under my breath. It was late at night, around 11:30, and I was trying to check my emails. Trying being the key work in that sentence. Pushing back my black faux leather chair, I sigh in frustration. Why couldn't my computer be just a little bit faster? Grabbing my backpack, I turn off the screen and pull out my black ringed sketchbook and green cloth pencil case. Flipping my sketchbook to a clean page, I grab a mechanical pencil and tap the tip of it to the page several times. Dropping the book and pencil onto the table, I frown at my lack of inspiration. Turning on my computer screen, everything seemed to be loaded and not lagging. Quickly typing in my e-mail address and password, I finally am able to check my e-mail. Clicking the first new message, I raise a brow at what it was.

"What the hell, bishonen and pokemon combined? The fucking hell kind of crack is this?" I chose to ignore the email… for now anyways. Clicking the next email, I skim over the text, curious, but somewhat suspicious.

_Congratulations miss Melissa D, you along with several other people have been chosen for something special. Hopefully, you will consider becoming a beta user for our new program called **Furry Guardians**. Please apply before the end of this week, for this message will be deleted in 7 days. To sign-up, please see the link below._

Ok, so maybe I was panicking a little. I mean you would to if some site or person sent you an e-mail that addressed you with your first name. Apparently, they were also capable of hacking into my account too. Breathing in, I try to relax. I was probably just over reacting anyways. Skimming the rest of the text I concluded that it was advertising some kind of RPG game. 'Furry guardians' was a ridiculous name for a game, so I was skeptical to the actual content of the story. Actually, it didn't even tell me what the games about. Contemplating if I should click or not, I shrug and click the link, my curiosity getting the better of me. Usually that wouldn't be the case, but hey, we all got to live on the edge sometimes. A new window pops up on my screen and I search for the info section on the site, opening the sign-up page in a new window. It didn't say much other then the user would take the roll of an animal aide. The game sounded kind of stupid and pointless, but it could be fun I guess.

_Thank you for signing up Melissa D, we will send you your package right away. It will arrive tomorrow at exactly 8:30am in your school locker. We look forward to working with you._

Tensing, I frown at my computer screen. 'My locker…?' Thoughts of a possible stalker, spies, and super computer hackers ran through my mind in a matter of seconds before perishing just as quickly as they came. Forcing myself to think try and thing rationally, I bookmark the site for Furry Guardians and close my email. Shutting off my computer, I decide to just ignore the email for now, and probably freak out when or if something happens. Hitting the lights, I fly jump onto my bed and snuggle under my blankets.

"Wait… I don't use my locker…" Shrugging, I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless slumber.

It's not until a few hours later that I find myself waking up. The first thing I notice is that my room was a familiar aquatic-blue shade. I instantly knew it was early in the morning. Turning my self over, I reach above my head to grab my glasses. Checking the time, I frown at how early it was. In blaring red, my clock read 6:37. Slowly sitting up, I remove my glasses and close my eyes and cross my legs. After a few minutes pass by, I drag my body out of the warm comfy bed and step onto my cold floor. Going through my draw, I grab a clean set of clothes and head straight to the bathroom. Stripping myself of my pajamas I trudge into the shower and try to wake myself up. Near the end of my shower I could hear my alarm clock ring through out the apartment. 'Knew I forgot something…' Quickly finishing up I casually walk back to my room. The bedroom lights are on, telling me my sister woke up.

"Your up early." She says looking up at me from her chair. Nodding my head I grab my jacket and backpack heading out the door.

"I'm leaving early today, I already ate breakfast," I lied, "Remember to wake up your brother." She remains silent but I know she heard me. Putting on my shoes I leave the apartment and head straight for the bus stop. I could already see a bus coming my way and pick up the pace. When the bus arrives I get on and grab an empty seat in the back. Lifting my left arm, I check my wristwatch. It is now 7:43. Almost half an hour earlier then when I usually leave for school. Looking out the window, I watch the scenery go by, recalling the e-mail I received yesterday. The game did not make much sense to me, but I figure it would be explained in the package I was to receive today. After a nights rest my mind seemed more at ease, able to think more rationally then last night. I was more curious about it then feeling the need to panic. Besides, it was delivered to a public school locker, so at least if anything happens, it probably won't happen until after I exam whatever was in the package. Maybe if I was lucky I could spot the person delivering it. For the rest of the way to school, my mind considered possible scenarios, ranging from a prank to a crazy stalker.

When I finally arrive at school, I pick up the pace and pass the doors, heading straight to my unused locker. I had lost my lock over the summer break, and was too lazy to buy a new one. In the end I carried everything around with me. It was easier to keep track of my things, and because my school was semestered I didn't have more then one or two textbooks per semester anyways. Upon reaching my locker, I stared hard at the slightly jarred green locker. Gently, I open it up with a quiet creek and peek inside. Glancing down onto my locker floor I immediately see a brown package with a card sticking out of it. Without missing a beat I bend over and pick it up gently. Closing my locker I slide down to sit on the floor, back against the cold metal. Placing the package on the ground I pick up the white card that was attached to the parcel. The card was plain and white, my name written neatly in capitals on it. Flipping it a few times, I examine it a bit more before shoving it into my coat pocket. Turning my attention back to the package I eye it suspiciously. It was small box, 8cm by 11cm. Maybe it was a bomb. I remain still in thought for a few seconds before shrugging and ripping apart the neatly wrapped brown paper.It revealed a glossy black box with a lock similar to those on a brief case on it. Popping the case open, I was not really sure what to make of the contents. A single black fingerless glove with a white ring design on its back sat inside. Beside the glove was another locked black box and a small gold hoop earring that pierced a single tiny green bead that remained firm in place. Turning my attention back to the glove, I pull it out and tug it on to my right hand. It fit snuggly, not to tight or loose. My fingers didn't feel strangled either. Looking at the back and front of my hand I turn my attention to the next thing I decide to exam, the black box. Hastily pulling it out, I'm slightly put off by the square gold plate keeping it shut tight. Frowning, I realize that not only was there no key, but there was no key hole on the box either. Lifting it up to my eyes, I flip it upside down and find a piece of paper taped to the bottom.

**You have to wear the earring to open this baby up. Kiss the gold plate and presto it's open: )**

"What the hell?" What good was kissing the box going to do? Reluctantly, I remove one of my piercings and put the gold ring on my right lobe. Looking at the box in my hand, I sigh and shift my eyes around the hall. No one had come by yet, and I didn't really want to be seen for some reason. Making sure the coast was clear, I press my lips to the cold gold plate. The gold plate flashes a yellow light that dies as quickly as it had come. Removing the box from my lips, I am shocked to see the gold square had cut in half, allowing me to open the black box. Now, the question was whether or not I really wanted to see inside. Would there be another light show? Curiosity quickly grabs hold of me and I open the small box. A pure white sparkling sphere with a round red jewel that turned black in its center sat snuggly in place. Pulling it out of the box I bring it up to eye level, noticing how it sparkles in my hands. It was really beautiful I decided. Suddenly another light flashes in the halls, blinding my eyes. When the flash dies I slowly crack open my eyes, and am disturbed to find that I was sitting in a room that looked like a grave of empty snack containers.

"Hi and welcome Melissa! I'm Sophie, One of the best programmers since forever. How's life treating yah? Well, you know, other then suddenly finding your self in a strange room that is." Lifting my head, I came face to face with a perky looking brunette dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

"Thanks for joining Furry Guardians by the way, your first assignment is going to start soon. If you have any questions, ask now or forever hold your peace." She said with a grin, her brown eyes glinting playfully.

"Where the fuck am I," I say after taking in a deep breath. I close my eyes trying to remain calm. I was really close to freaking out, but freaking out was probably the worst thing to do in cases like this. Do these types of things happen often? Are flashes of light suppose to take you to god knows where? Was this what people called being 'spirited away'? Oh my mother fucking god of cheese, did aliens abduct me?! On the surface I'm sure I look like I'm about to hyperventilate, which I was, but I try to still my beating heart. Finally I decide to look up at 'Sophie', who I am now convinced was an alien, only to freak out even more.

"Why the fuck is my face on that huge ass computer?!" I shout pointing behind Sophie. On a large screen surrounded by smaller ones, was a picture of me. My long black hair tied into a low ponytail and my brown eyes staring off to the side, as if the picture was taken without my notice, which it probably was mind you. Alarms went off in my head about stalkers and aliens, which got worst when I saw a list of information about me beside it.

**Height: 5'5  
Age: 15, turning sixteen in three months  
Appearance: Brunette, brown eyes, average build, dresses in baggy shirts and sweaters.  
Education: Average, High school student**

**Hobbies: anime/manga, sleeping, eating, drawing, talking about the unexplainable and supernatural, telling people volleyball originated from a tiny island played with coconuts, Singing various short annoying songs knowing full well her voice sucks, and reading fictional stories.**

**Personality: Blunt, plays oblivious, sarcastic, considered different from the normal, slightly air headed and lazy. Is a chronically late student. When concerning friends she is a serious person who has a tendency to mother her friends when she feels necessary. Easily recognizes when she is wrong and is willing to apologize and learn from mistakes. Accepts advice with enthusiasm when asked for.**

**Fears: Worms, centipedes, caterpillars, any long wriggly bug. Rats, mice, and anything small with a long tail. Tends to freak out when she sees an opposable thumb. Is afraid of eating her own cooking.**

I stare at the screen with my mouth dropped in horror. How long have these aliens been watching me for?! Holy mother of cheese, what the hell was going on?

Out of the corner of my eye I see 'Sophie', shrug and sit down on a big office chair, spinning around to face the screen. I was close to freaking out and possibly attacking someone, namely the alien. "We have to do a background check on the people we're recruiting. Can't just let anybody in ya'know. Anyways, I should start telling you some stuff before sending you off on your first assignment." I heard a few taps as her fingers press away on the many buttons before her. A blue screen, causing on eerie glow, replaces the information about me.

"Ok, so lets start with the package we sent you. The earring is so I can track your signature and stay in contact with you, it's been programmed to be irremovable with out a password, which I only know by the way. The glove is actually a compartment for your weapon, that hasn't been assigned to you yet," Pausing she looked stared at the stone still in my hand. "And the box holds your partner, I guess you could say." Noticing my shaky, close to hyperventilating form, she sighs and spins her chair in circles. "We observe all our potential Beta-users. We have to make sure we're picking the right people for our… Community. In doing so we learn more about our potential workers and decide what partner would be best suited for them. When I was watching you talking to one of your friends, I heard about 'Bastov'," She paused for a second, stopping herself to face me. Bastov…? Wasn't Bastov the stuffed animal guy from Bleach? Or was his name Kon…? "So I created him or it or whatever for you. Bastov is currently inactive and literally in the palm of your hand." Blinking, I look down at the stone. Suddenly realization hits me like a ton of bricks. I had created a giant eyeball creature thing for one of my characters. I named the eye Bastov cause I liked the way it sounded. Now that I thought about it, it did look like the stone eyeball that was supposes to be Bastovs' dormant form. It still had power, but the only way to wake it up and use its true potential was to gauge out one of your eyes and shove the stone in there; which the character did by the way… Wait…

"I don't really want to lose one of my eyes you alien." Bastov was awesome and all, but I don't think I could pull out an eyeball for him.

"Hey! I'm no alien, just a normal human being!! Who's smarter then you, cooler, and way more amazing, and stuff." Sophie said, crossing her arms. Yeah right, she was probably lying about being human, damn aliens. Before I could retort she quickly continues talking. "And you don't have to switch your eyes with him either. I really like the idea for Bastov, but I don't want you gauging your eye out for the whole double power on Bastov thing, so I had to tweak your idea and change some things when I was creating him. When you start your first assignment, he'll activate. By the way, you can summon him by calling his name, English or not." I frown at her in confusion. I got the whole summoning thing, but what assignment? Opening my mouth to say something, Sophie ignores my obvious attempt to speak and continues.

"Bastov is what we call a partner. All partners have feelings and different personalities, so treat them properly!" Spinning in her chair she stops to face me. Raising one of her fingers she again stops my futile attempts to ask questions. "Don't interrupt, let me explain before you ask questions, got it?" Nodding my head I try to understand her explanation.

"Now, Partners fall into several categories, Assault, Defense, Scouting/Intelligence, and Healing. Other then those four, we haven't officially decided on anymore. The Bastov you created in your mind was originally a cross between defense and Intelligence, but it's against the rules to have a partner in more then one category. It has the whole unfair advantage thing going on and all." Crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair, she takes a breath, "However, that does not mean they are limited to that category. It just means they major in that area. For instance, a defensive partner with a shielding ability can actually use that ability to squish a target against a wall or against another shield. The only one that can't do any direct damage is the Healer type, but only healer types can heal, no exceptions. Healers do not have the ability to revive the dead though."

"How we assign the partners depend on the actual person. After we put our observations and information about them together, we decide which category is best suited as a partner for them. We then show them several potential partners and whoever it is gets to pick from there, but within the chosen category. You're the only one with a specially created partner," I tense when Sophie suddenly looks me in the eye with a serious and slight reluctant look. "But if you want, we can still exchange Bastov. Your chosen category is scout and Intelligence." I don't even hesitate to decide to keep Bastov. It, now apparently a he, was something manifested from my thoughts. I wouldn't trade him away for another 'partner' that I'm not familiar with at all. Nodding her head in satisfaction, her serious face cracked into an excited grin.

"Ok, so now you're probably still wondering what in the freak you're still doing here right? Well to put it bluntly, I'm gonna shove you into another world where you will live until the assignment given to you is completed. Most of you will be familiar with the worlds we send you in, because they're actually anime, manga, games, cartoons and whatever else. It's not the canon world though, but an alternate universe. We can't risk an information leak however, so I monitor each and every beta-user. There are only 10 chosen users by the way, and 6 of them declined. They were sent home without memory of all this. You're agent 04 by the way. Or User-04, whatever floats your boat honey. If I feel you're endangering F.G, that's Furry Guardian FYI, I will immediately pull you out and erase all memory concerning what happened there and us before sending you off to your home. Your partner will be taken from you and your assignment will be handed to someone else. Got it so far honey?" She asks, clapping her hands together. I nod my head, interested but slightly perturbed at being called Honey.

"Could you not call me honey?"

"Why not? Your name means Honey Bee right?" Well, that was true and all, but-

"So anyways," her voice cuts into my thoughts, "in order for me to send you to the other world, I have to literally download you into the anime, manga, game, cartoon or whatever. But because you don't actually come from that world, you technically shouldn't exist there. However, because I'm such an awesome programmer, I was able to solve this problem with that earring you should have received. In fact, I see it on your ear right now!" says gleefully. "It should stabilize your life energy to co-exist with that universes unique signature. You can't remove it by the way, only I can." Spinning in her chair again, she smiles happily at me. Happy to continue talking, she opens her mouth only to fall out of her chair. A loud beeping noise sounded in the room, startling both of us. Well ok, startling Sophie, I almost pissed my pants.

"Oh! We're behind schedule! Stand over there Honey!" She orders, pointing off into a random direction. Rushing over to the small stadium in that direction, I watched Sophie furiously type away on her very large keyboard. There sure were a lot of buttons… The screen above flashes several things, as a giant glass wall fell around me.

_**Initiating Scan…/  
Scan Complete/  
Enter User Cover Code**_**/  
1509090824993/  
**_**Identified as Beta-Agent 04./**_

_**Proceed Download?/  
Downloading…/  
Download Complete, Signature verified/  
Data Name: **_**HONEYBEE**_**/  
**_

"Holy shit!" My feet were no longer touching the surface I know dearly as 'floor'. I was now in mid-air, stuck in a cylinder of glass. The computerized voice continued to say a bunch of things to Sophie. I was to busy wondering what was happening _now_, and what was happening? I was dematerializing, that's right, dematerializing; by pixels it seems.

_**Begin Uploading sequence?/  
Uploading…/  
Upload Complete/  
Enter Name:**_** Melissa Diep/**_**  
Enter Code Name:**_** Honey Bee/  
_Enter Nickname:_ Honey/  
**

**_Confirm Information?_/**  
_**Information Confirmed./**_

_**Sensory Deactivation?/  
Sensory Deactivated./**_

Suddenly everything seems to turn off for me. I wasn't really sure what was going on anymore. I felt aware, but not really awake either.

_**Download PAC006?/  
Downloading…/**_

**_Begin Genetic Manipulation and Splicing?/  
Proceeding__…/_**

**_PAC006 Saved./  
Genetic Manipulation and Splicing Saved./  
_**

_**Upload **_**HONEYBEE_ ?_/  
**_**  
Enter Pass code One/...  
**_

_**Enter Pass code Two/...  
**_

_**Enter Pass code Three/...  
**_

_**Enter pass code Four/...  
**_

_**Verify Pass codes/**_

_**Verified./  
Uploading…/**_

_**BEEEEEP**_

**HONEYBEE _Uploaded, Now Transferring,_**_**  
**_

Everything suddenly came back to me at full force. After the sudden rush, a rainbow of colors ran through my vision forcing me to clench my eyes closed. I could see the colors even with my eyes closed, but it was less painful at least. I suddenly lurch forward, all the colors turning black instantly. I had lost consciousness.

The first thing I noticed was that the sun was annoying and I felt strange. Cracking an eye open, I blink several times, trying to get my bleary vision to clear. Standing up, I notice everything seemed different, and I mean other then the change of scenery. It all seemed a little… Big. Taking in my surroundings, I could confirm I was in some alley by all the crates and dumpsters. I awkwardly stretch before stumbling out of the alley. It seemed to be early in the morning, and people were just starting to come out. Frowning, I could not help but notice something very wrong as I walk to the nearest food stand. I was very, very, _very_ short. Glancing down at myself I freeze. Sleek short black fur was what I saw.

No way… Dashing clumsily through the plaza, I look for something reflective. Finally, a glint from the corner of my eyes catches my attention. I somehow manage to gracefully swivel in the air. Dashing forward I ignoring the fact I felt pretty cool doing that spin. A broken mirror lay outside what looked to be a bar beside a dumpster. Hesitantly I stepped closer to the broken thing and look at myself. Short soft black fur covered my body. Three white stripes swirled from the top of my right paw up my Kitty arm. A longer slender black tail twitched in the air. My eyes were now a yellow gold, and on my right kitty ear was my new F.G earring.

"I'm… a cat?!" I meow in shock, stepping back from the broken mirror. How did this happen? My F.G earring glinted in the light, the green bead sparking. F.G… F.G, _Furry Guardians_, _**Furry**_** Guardians**. Horror struck my feline face. Don't tell me she meant furry when she said Furry Guardians! Staring at my reflection for a long time I look away. Walking away from the mirror I try to organize my thoughts. There were some many questions that still needed answering, but it all came down to one alien, err person. Damn you Sophie, damn you!

"I can't wait to start going to the ninja academy!" A young boy and what seemed to be his father passed by. Ninja Academy? Where the hell was I? Naruto? I stop at the though. No way…Looking around what I presumed to be a very big village, I confirm my suspicions. Walking about the average citizens were people dressed in strange getups, a metal band with a swirl on its center. Thanks Sophie, thanks, what more could I ask for? I just love being sent to worlds where Ninjas trained to kill aren't out of the normal. Thanks.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Not everything was explained in this chapter, but if you have any questions, ask away! This will probably be updated, since I'm a little excited about this story. Be warned however, I'm not a good writer, so fear the grammar, spelling, and misuse of words. It may also take me a loooong time to update XD. I have another story idea involving Hinata, but I haven't figured out an actual plot for it yet (nor do I have one for this one). Well, that's all I guess, Please review! Flames are discouraged but will be used for my marshmallows.


	2. Naruto

A/N: Hiya, here's another chapter! I finally meet some of the characters, but the story will be a slow progressing one! Enjoy the chapter, disclaimer and summary is on the first chapter. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"I can't wait to start going to the ninja academy!" A young boy and what seemed to be his father passed by. Ninja Academy? Where the hell was I? Naruto? I stop at the thought. No way…Looking around what I presumed to be a very big village, I confirmed my suspicions. Walking about the average citizens were people dressed in strange getups, a metal band with a swirl on its center. Thanks Sophie, thanks, what more could I ask for? I just love being sent to worlds where Ninjas trained to kill aren't out of the normal. Thanks._

_--_

Sighing, I lifted a paw to scratch behind my left ear. Ok, so I've already established I was not only a cat, but in a world filled with crazy-ninja people. Right, great, got it. Now, what the hell was I suppose to do? Unbeknownst to the father and son, I was stal-following them. It seemed to be about midday, and I was hoping the man was taking his son to the academy. The brat didn't look any older then five but I hope they were walking to the academy. Either way, it was a win win situation I guess. I either get a tour through the village or I get to the school. Hopefully, they were heading to the school. I had to start somewhere, so I guess the academy was a safe bet to find some of the characters. Hidden by a near by bush I silently follow them. Upon reaching a building with children running around leaping off walls, I assume I was at the academy or a loony bin where the insane children have escaped. I'll go with the first one. Ditching the man and his son, I wandered into the academy field, choosing to stay hidden in the surrounding shrubbery. Peering into the open space I try to find for a familiar face. Who knows, maybe I'll run into Naruto first. Gazing over the schoolyard I spot a familiar pink and blonde girl talking avidly to each other. And guess what? They did not look twelve. How far back was in the series was I? Prowling through along the sides of the yard I continuing my survey and spot another little girl nearby. She was hidden behind a tree watching all the other children playing with her pale eyes. It was Hinata. She seems a little frightened. She was probably just to shy to ask other kids to let her join in on their games. Maybe I should go say hi?

"H-hello there…" My cute kitty self blinked, it appears I have been spotted. Hm, should I run off or stay? Ah what the hell. Sauntering over to the timid girl I meow a greeting.

"Yo." Of course she doesn't understand me, which is a shame. Honestly, there are other animals in the series that could talk, so I don't understand why I can't. Admittedly they were summons, but they were still animals right? How unfair.

Hina-chan smiles at me shyly, crouching down low. Reaching out her hand towards me, she waits for me to do something. Hm, lets see what I could do. Sniff it, claw at it, bite, or snub her? What do I do? Oh, I'm too nice. Leaning forward I take a whiff of her hand and am surprised that I can actually smell her scent. She smells like lavender and wild flowers. How fitting. Meowing I hesitently lick her fingers (augh, I can't believe did I do that!) and tilt my head to the side, ears twitching cutely. I'm so adorable.

"I wonder where your owner is…" sweet little Hinata, dubbed Hina-chan trailed off quietly.

She reaches out again and I allow her to pet me behind the ears. Normally, I would claw at anyone touching me, whether I was human or not, but sweet little Hina-chan was just too cute! She was even blushing now! Maybe she really did have a permanent blush. A bell goes off nearby, signifying lunch was over.

"I have to go now… Bye bye Kitty-chan." Smiling at me, Hinata pats herself down and runs off towards the school.

Twitching my ears, I watch the students slowly pile into the school. I guess I could go explore the village but… Spotting a nearby school bag, I mentally grin and stash myself away in the bag. A few seconds later someone picks up the pack, and away I go! I'm telling you now though, the ride sucked. The pack kept bouncing on some kids leg, and I swear there's a shuriken in here. When it finally stops bouncing around, I can feel the flat surface of the… something beneath me. It's when the flap opens that I realize I'm on a table, and busted. Guess whose bag I jumped into! Go on, guess, guess! Never mind I'll just tell you. It was Sasuke's bag!! Yuppers, he's currently staring at me with his wide eyes. I think I've shocked the poor fellow, so I guess I ought to say hi.

"Hello Emo-Boy, Lovely weather were having aren't we?" This of course comes out as a quiet purr. Who would have thunk I hid in Emo-boys' backpack? I know thunk's not a word, shut up. Somewhere out there I bet someone's 'Sasuke-senses' are tingling because, well I'm calling him Emo-boy. Don't get me wrong, he has every right to be a vengeful little Emo-boy, and I know it would be rude of me to say 'suck it up and get over it'. I just like calling him Emo-boy.

"What are you doing in here little guy…?" I'm at first kind of shocked at how soft his voice is, but it's probably cause he hasn't hit puberty yet. However, that does not excuse him for calling me little, and a guy! Hissing at the boy, Sasuke frowns. "What's got you all worked up? You're the one who snuck into my bag." He whispered back quietly. I'm not little, and I can assure you I am a girl, (Uhm, unless Sophie shoved me in a boy-cats body…) Humph. Popping out of the bag, I ignore his panicky expression and jump out. Bad idea because I was spotted by the fan girls immediately.

"Oh my god! Look! Sasuke-kun has a kitten!"

"It's so cute!"

"Can we pet it Sasuke-kun?"

"Stay back! Stay back I say!" I hiss at them menacingly, a strangled cry escaping me. They stupidly take no heed of course, and try to pick me up. What's my brilliant strategy to get out of this dilemma? Claw at their faces and arms until I am released! Of course, it doesn't seem to be as simple as it sounds, because I find myself enjoying their screams of terror. So now I'm attacking them like a crazy hellcat. I'm not leaving any permanent damage or anything, I'm just jumping off their faces and arms, taking a bit of hair and skin with me. Evidently, screams about a rabid, murderous, evil kitten from hell are screamed throughout the class as everyone else surrounding my area of doom decides to watch me wreak total havoc.

"K-kitty-chan! P-please s-stop!" Hinata cries out desperately. It's amazing I can hear quiet stutter over this crowd of screaming baby-banshees. Aww, she looks so distraught! Well ok, since she asked so nicely I guess I could stop. God I'm such a fricken softy. Leaping off some random blondes' face, I prance over to Hinata, tail swishing about in the air.

"How did you get in here?" Hina-chan asks me quietly once I reach her. I try to respond of course, but I only end up meowing cutely at Hinata as I allow her to pick me up.

"Hinata! Give Sasuke-kun his kitten back!" Some random bratty princess yells. Pfft, yeah ok, like I belong to anybody. Besides, I'm no _kitten! _I'm a full-fledged **cat**! …Aren't I? Looking down at myself I mentally swore. I hope I'm not a kitten. I didn't bother checking when I discovered myself covered in fur, to shocked to acknowledge it at the time.

"Sasuke-kun! Look, Hinata stole your Kitty! Aren't you going to do something?" Several girls echoed their agreement. Sasuke just did his signature 'Hn' which is so not original by the way, and said,

"The stupid thing's not mine." He did not…! Struggling in Hina-chans grip, I screach out roars of anger.

"Stupid thing?! Oh it is _ON_ boy! Lem'me at him Hinata, lem'me at him! I'll claw out those damn eyes you're so proud of pretty boy!" I hiss out. Damn it, I so wish I could speak English, err, Japanese I mean. In fact, I'm surprised I can even understand them. Probably cause of Sophie. Damn, where is that girl anyways?

"Control that hellcat of yours Hinata!" Some girl off to the side yells, snidely mind you. Turning my attention away from Sasuke, I growl at the girl. You want Hellcat? Oh I can _do_ Hellcat! Before I could cause further damage however, a voice of authority booms over the commotion.

"What is going on in here?! Lunch is over and class has already started! Take your seats and remain silent!" Well what do you know it's Iruka-sensei! Hiya teach how's life treating you?

"Hinata, is this kitten yours?" He asks the poor girl with a frown. I allow him to take me from Hinata's grasp. Hinata doesn't say anything, instead choosing to turn red and stare at the floor. I didn't want to cause any trouble (in front of a teacher anyways), so I begin acting all cute and cuddly, hoping for a sweet adorable look. Success! Iruka smiles softly at me and pets my head gently. Woot, go me. I can so pull off the innocent Kitty-cat look.

"N-No sensei… I found him outside, a-and…" She trails off quietly. I'm a girl actually, but I forgive you Hina-chan! She seems to have problems explaining my presence, but I doubt she doesn't know I came in through the use of Sasuke. No need to be shy Hina-chan, just tell the Iruka-sensei I popped out of Emo-boy's sack! …Ok EEW! That came out so wrong! Backpack, I meant to say backpack damn it!

"Sensei, The cat snuck into my bag and I found it when I got to class." Hm, didn't expect Emo-boy to come to the rescue. I guess Hinata thought the same thing, seeing as she almost jumped into a table when he spoke up. When did he leave his seat anyway?

"Is this true Hinata?" The Indigo haired girls' blush intensified as she continued to stare at the floor, nodding shyly.

Oh my poor Hina-chan! I feel a little bad since I'm probably why everyone's staring at you. Sorry! I'll make it up to you by catching you a nice plump mouse or something! …I did not just think that. Aw crap! Is that what I'm going to be eating while I'm here? Dead mice and rats? Ew. Shuddering, I push the thought into the back of my mind and turn my attention back to Iruka who had stopped petting me. I mentally frown, Iruka's either got really big hands or I really am a kitten. Damn. Iruka sighs, contemplating whether or not to throw me out of the class. I nuzzle his hand with a meow, purring cutely under his palm. You know you want let me stay, you know you waaant to! He smiles down at me and caves. I'm too cute to say no to.

"Alright, She can stay, but only until the next recess, understood?" Hinata, and surprisingly Sasuke, nod their heads. Woot! Victory for Melissa!! Iruka smiles at the two and hands me back to Hinata who holds me close to her. "Take your seats, class will begin."

And so Iruka-sensei begins his math lessons. That's right people, math lessons. Don't ask me why he isn't teaching Ninja stuff, cause I don't know. In fact, I'm not even paying attention to the teacher anymore. Right now I'm observing the class. In the back I finally catch my first glimpse of the blonde boy known as Naruto, his head down on his desk. A light snore accompanied with a bit of drool escaped his mouth as he snoozes away. Near by was a sleeping Shikamaru and his best friend Chouji who was eating a bag of chips. Shino was also in the back, apparently paying attention to the teachers lecture, but hey, who can tell with his shades? Emo-boy was back by his window surrounded by a silent mass of fan girls. I could make out Sakura and Ino sitting in that group. I spotted Kiba sitting closer to the wall away from the windows, somewhere in the middle row. Akamaru was perched on his head and was looking right at me. I can't help but wonder if he wants to eat me… I blink curiously when Kiba sets Akamaru down on the floor quietly, giving his dog a confused look. Akamaru just growls quietly and scampers off towards… me. Hey, how come Akamaru gets to stay with Kiba, but I only get to stay for today?

"Hi! I'm Akamaru!" …Did that dog just talk to me?

Blinking, I'm surprised to find I understand the thing. Cats and dogs aren't the same species, so technically, I shouldn't be able to speak anything but cat right…? Well, I should at least, I don't know meow something I guess, so I growl out a hello. That's right, growl, not the cute purr I expected. Akamaru's eyes light up and his tail wags excitedly behind him.

"Hey! I didn't know cats could actually speak dog! I guess the other cats are just to stuck up to talk to a dog huh?" I blink my gold eyes and take a seat by Hinata's feet laying on my stomach. Placing my right paw over my left I cock my head to the side and look at the puppy before my curiously.

"You don't say?" Akamaru just nods his head furiously and begins ranting about the most random things. I sit still and partially listen to the dog. He was jumping from subject to subject at every other sentence, and didn't appear to be stopping anytime soon. First he was talking about Kiba, then about the house keys buried in the back, and now he's talking about a squeaky floorboard in his house. Oh boy. After jumping about 6 subjects, I hear a familiar perky voice, as strange as this sounds, in my head.

'**He-llo Honey! Miss me? Wink Wink Nudge Nudge' **I growl quietly which goes unnoticed by Akamaru. She actually said 'Wink Wink Nudge Nudge' by the way.

_'Where the hell have you been? Why did you send me to crazy-ninja land as a fucking cat?!__ Damn it, answer me!'_  
**  
'Now now Honey, Temper Temper! I've been quite busy, there _are_ three other users I need to watch over too you know.** '

_'Ok fine, whatever, can you just fill me in on what's going on?!'_ I was not a happy Kitty. That much was certain.  
**  
'Alrighty then! Les'see. Well, I sent you to a crazy Ninja world, aka Naruto, so you could do your first assignment. As for why you're a kitten? Well everybody who's sent to another world shows up as some animal or monster. In fact, agent 02 is some Scorpion monster traveling with some final fantasy crew. She gets a more human form as a limit, but she still has the whole scorpion look going on to. Don't worry, you have a humanoid form too.'**

_'Well that's good to hear at least…'_  
**  
'Yup! To bad you can only stay in a human form for about two out of five hours, only when _I_ deem it an emergency**.'

_'Augh, I knew there was a catch.' _Sophie just laughs at my reaction. I mentally grumble but ask her to continue.

**'Ok, so I'll give you most of the facts straight up. Right now, you don't exist to your family. By joining F.G, all memories of you are gone from your family, friends, and whoever else is out there. Your records are gone to, so don't worry about school. You cannot come back to this world until your assignment is completed, but once it's done you have to option to return home and quit F.G. or continue to the next world. If you plan to stay with F.G then you get a break between each world, but your family still wont know you, and I have to ask that you not try to contact them. If you choose to leave then I'll add fake memories in everybody you know, so don't worry about it. Your assignment? Well it's labeled 'Save Naruto' so I hope you get it. Any questions?'**

_'Wait, they don't remember me at all?!'_ I could not believe that. Sure, I did not live in the best environment, but I still had loved ones all the same. And now I suddenly don't exist to them? That… really made me sad actually. If that really was the case, then they probably wont miss me the way I will probably miss them. I don't miss them now, but I'm not so stupid as to assume I wont miss them in the near future. But no emo-ness for now, I can't do anything until I get home, and if I dwell on these thoughts I know I'm going to start crying.

_'What do you mean by keep 'Save Naruto'? Incase you haven't noticed I'm a cat! No wait, not even a cat, I'm a freaking Kitten!'_ Sophie's voiced giggled in my mind, which by the way sounded weird.

**'Duh, I turned you into that. And I'll have you know you're not just a cat! You're a Nin cat! Yuppers, a ninja cat meant to be taken on missions and stuff. Oh, and I guess I should warn you, you are gonna be a big cat. And I mean **_**big**_**.'**

_'A Nin-cat?! You have got to be kidding me. Do you understand how ridiculous that sounds?'_ I pause, _'and how big is big?'_ I looked like a regular kitten, but was it possible my body would morph as I aged?

**'I don't care if you think it's stupid! You're a Nin cat deal with it. When I say big, I mean like, Panther Big. Actually, now that I think about it, when you're body matures you'll probably look like a Panther with a white swirly thing on its paw wont you?' **again she giggles

_'You seem rather peppy about this…'_

'**Yup! I have to go though, don't forget you have Bastov!' **Doh! I could have used Bastov to find the academy! I got to remember I have him damn it!

_'Wait, who am I suppose to save Naruto from?!' _For a second I though Sophie already left, but her voice comes back with a more serious tone.

**'Himself.'**

_'Sophie? Sophie!'_ I receive no answer, so I assume she's left my mind.

I do not really understand what she means, but I guess I do, but am in denial. Hm… How am I supposed to save Naruto from himself? What the hell? I mentally frown. Well, this was a different Universe from the original Naruto. Maybe this Naruto needs more support then the canon Naruto? Was this Naruto a suicidal Naruto? I hope not, I don't know how to deal with suicidal children…

"Hey! Hey! Helloooo? Are you even listening to me?" Akamaru's barking snapped me out of my thoughts before I could dwell to deeply on them.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Akamaru, I'm just a little distracted today." I growl out politely. It wasn't a complete lie… He looked a little put down at first, but immediately perked up.

"Well that's ok, so what's your name anyways, huh huh huh?!" I smile at his perkiness, but I doubt it showed up on my feline features.

"Not sure yet, ask me in a few days ok?"

Akamaru just gives me a strange look but nods his head. A bell sounds as Iruka announces recess. I watch Akamaru bark a goodbye and scamper off to Kiba. Small pair of hands attempt to pick me up from the floor, startling me a little. Clawing at the hands, Hinata's hush voice asks me to calm down. Nin-Cat huh? Some Nin-cat I turned out to be, freaking out over something such as being picked up. Walking outside with the rest of the children, Hina-chan gently place me on the floor.

"Now go back to your owner ok?" Sasuke was nearby watching us, but I ignore him.

"Hinata! Want to play with us?" Hinata blushed a cute pink and nodded her head, running off to the two girls who called. I notice that one of the girls have pink hair, so I assume it was Ino and Sakura. Watching her join the group, I notice that Sasuke's disappeared to. Hm, Might as well look for Naruto now.

Stretching my black feline body, I prowl in the bushes in search for the blonde boy. Using my new keen hearing, I attempt to shuffle through the various voices for a clue. My ears twitch when I hear Naruto's name.

"Go away Naruto! We don't want to play with you!"

"Yeah! Who wants to hang out with a loser?"

"Go away already! We don't want you around us!"

"My parents said we shouldn't go anywhere near you!"

"Come on guys, this is the losers swing now, lets go."

Oh poor boy. Leaving the shrubbery, I watch a group of boys run off and away from the blonde. Naruto was sitting on the wooden swing, his blue T-shirt billowing slightly in the wind. His gaze stared hard at the floor, refusing to allow tears to shed. Closing the distance between us, I could tell he was gritting his teeth. He was shaking a little as well. The only noise he made was the occasional sniffle. He swallowed, gripping on the ropes tightly. He remained in place, the swing never swaying. I could feel the waves of sadness and frustration rolling off of him. Now, Naruto was not my favorite character, but no child should be treated like that. Curse those adults, passing their hatred down to their kids. I'm a little less then a meter away from Naruto now, but he still hasn't noticed me.

"Hey… Chin up." I meow out. I remain unnoticed, much to my chagrin. I move closer so I'm right under his field of vision and paw at his foot. I meow again. This time I have his attention.

"Hm…? Oh, you're that cat from class…" I meow in response and hop into his lap. He gives me a sad smile and gently scratched behind my ear. "You belong to Hinata right?" Shaking my head, he raps his other arm around me incase I fall.

"No? Then who put that earring on you?" I don't reply, choosing to stare into Naruto's crystal blue eyes. He looks so sad… Makes me want to hurt somebody. Badly.

"Well, I'm Naruto, it's nice to meet you Kitty." I'm glad he seems a little happier, but I growl at being called Kitty.

"What's wrong? Don't like being called Kitty? Ok, how about… Uzu, because you have a swirly thing on your hand!" Naruto smiles down at me, pointing at my paw. I meow a cute reply and rub my head against his hand.

"The proper term is paw Naru-chan, but your forgiven." Naruto doesn't understand me of course, but seems rather happy that I'm so friendly with him. "Now tell me what's wrong Blondie, not that I don't know already…" I purr.

"You know… I think you're the only person to treat me so well, which is kind of sad isn't it?" Slowly Naruto sways back and forth on the swing, spilling his guts out to me. I choose to remain silent, and ignore his grammar. I wasn't exactly a person right now… "I don't even know why everybody doesn't like me. I didn't do anything to them right? Well, ok I did pull a couple of pranks, but not enough for them to hate me right?"

I continue to stare at Naruto, hoping that it was apparent I was listening. He no longer looked like he was going to cry, but he looked so sad in his monologue. I could feel his frustration and fear rolling off of him as he told me about the mobs that would appear whenever he walked down the streets. I can't help but feel angry with Konoha's citizens. I was especially angry with the Shinobi however. What happened to honoring people who make a sacrifice for the good of the team or village? How cruel of them to blame it on this Naruto. As shinobi they should know to let go, but as long as Naruto's around, he's just a constant reminder of their failure and losses, isn't he? Again another bell rings all to soon. Hopping off of the blondes lap, I follow a reluctant Naruto towards the academy. It was obvious he didn't want to go back by how slow he was moving, but it didn't seem like he planned on skipping either.

"I have to go back to class now Uzu… wait… Wait for me, please?" His sad hopeful eyes look down at me, his voice barely above a whisper. Of course I was going to wait for the boy! Not only is it my Duty as an F.G err, agent, but I've decided it's personal! Don't worry Naru-chan I'll protect you!

Stopping near the school, Naruto gives me one last pat on the head and a sad look before disappearing inside. He probably thinks I'm going to run off or something. Not going to happen, no worries Naru-chan. Walking into a nearby bush I lay down on the dirt and watch the school entrance. Going over the day, I find an interesting revelation.

'_Bushes and local shrubbery are my friends, friends are good.'_

…This is going to be a long wait.

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. No serious action or adventure is going to happen yet either, sorry. I don't have much to say, so review ok? Critique would be great, I'd prefer no flames though. If you plan to flame, throw in something that will help improve my writing k? And I don't mean 'go read a book' cause I do read, I just suck beans at writing.


	3. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Augh, I can't believe some of you people actually liked reading this! I was re-reading it and contemplating on continuing, but the absolutely atrocious grammar mistakes and ridiculous plot destroyed any hope of that. Seriously, where are the flamers?! I'm betting they could have kicked me into high gear. I even considered revising it and continuing, but the sham of a plot I had has lost its appeal completely. Anyways, because I have found this story sucking on a painful level, I'm officially discontinuing it. I thought about removing it, but I feel this will be a good reminder for me in the future to put in more time and effort when writing things. It's only fair to the plot of the story and the actual readers that I make a productive effort when writing, unlike this load of trash. I also apologize to anybody who actually wanted an update to this story, but I can assure you with the utmost certainty that I will never write another chapter for it. Frankly speaking, I have lost interest in reading and watching Naruto, along with writing Naruto fan fiction almost completely. I don't doubt I may write a one-shot once in a while, but it will most likely be plotless crack humour. I digress however. The purpose of this note is to tell anyone reading this that the story will be discontinued and that I have learned my lesson concerning grammar. I will most likely not write anymore Naruto fiction unless they're one-shots. It is also to apologize to anyone who actually wanted a real update, so I'm saying now, Sorry. That being the case, I end this note with a farewell.**

- A Message Officially Delivered by Grey Grapevines, Formerly Known as Vines-ThroughXFate.


End file.
